The Streptococci make up a medically important genera of microbes known to cause several types of disease in humans, including, for example, otitis media, conjunctivitis, pneumonia, bacteremia, meningitis, sinusitis, pleural empyema and endocarditis, and most particularly meningitis, such as for example infection of cerebrospinal fluid. Since its isolation more than 100 years ago, Streptococcus pneumoniae has been one of the more intensively studied microbes. For example, much of our early understanding that DNA is, in fact, the genetic material was predicated on the work of Griffith and of Avery, Macleod and McCarty using this microbe. Despite the vast amount of research with Streptococcus pneumoniae, many questions concerning the virulence of this microbe remain. It is particularly preferred to employ Streptococcal genes and gene products as targets for the development of antibiotics.
While certain Streptococcal factors associated with pathogenicity have been identified, e.g., capsule polysaccharides, peptidoglycans, pneumolysins, PspA Complement factor H binding component, autolysin, neuraminidase, peptide permeases, hydrogen peroxide, IgA1 protease, the list is certainly not complete. Moreover, very little is known concerning the temporal expression of such genes during infection and disease progression in a mammalian host. Discovering the sets of genes the bacterium is likely to be expressing at the different stages of infection, particularly when an infection is established, provides critical information for the screening and characterization of novel antibacterials which can interrupt pathogenesis. In addition to providing a fuller understanding of known proteins, such an approach will identify previously unrecognised targets.
Trigger factor is a peptidyl-propyl cis/trans isomerase which catalises proline-limited protein folding extremely well. It has been found associated with nascent protein chains as well as with the chaperone GroEL. The primary physiological defect in E. coli trigger factor-depleted or -overproducing cells is an enrichment of filamented cells. Filamentation of the trigger factor-overproducing strain is suppressed by a multicopy plasmid expressing the essential division gene ftsZ, suggesting that trigger factor has an important role in cell division. Therefore, inhibitors of this protein could prevent the bacterium from establishing or maintaining infection of the host and thereby have utility in anti-bacterial therapy.
The frequency of Streptococcus pneumoniae infections has risen dramatically in the past few decades. This has been attributed to the emergence of multiply antibiotic resistant strains and an increasing population of people with weakened immune systems. It is no longer uncommon to isolate Streptococcus pneumoniae strains which are resistant to some or all of the standard antibiotics. This phenomenon has created a demand for both new anti-microbial agents, vaccines, and diagnostic tests for this organism.
Clearly, there exists a need for factors, such as the tig embodiments of the invention, that have a present benefit of being useful to screen compounds for antibiotic activity. Such factors are also useful to determine their role in pathogenesis of infection, dysfunction and disease. There is also a need for identification and characterization of such factors and their antagonists and agonists to find ways to prevent, ameliorate or correct such infection, dysfunction and disease.
Certain of the polypeptides of the invention possess amino acid sequence homology to a known B. subtilis tig protein. (GenBank Accession number: Z75208 Trigger factor (tig) B. subtilis; Hesterkamp T. et al., Identification of the prolyl isomerase domain of Escherichia coli trigger factor, FEBS Lett Apr. 29, 1996; 385 (1-2): 67-71; Gothel, S. F. et al., An internal FK506-binding domain is the catalytic core of the prolyl isomerase activity associated with the Bacillus subtilis trigger factor, Eur. J. Biochem. 244 (1), 59-65 (1997).)